A few cups of tea
by LuckyPenny123
Summary: A few cups of tea can hold a lot of memories; these are hers, the girl with the midnight blue ribbon and red curls. Her memories, her life...


**Two stories in one day! What has happened! This was actually something I wrote a couple of years ago and wasn't actually meant to be a fanfic. But looking back at it today I thought it might work-ish so, with a few adaptions, here it is. **

**And now for some shameless plugging; you might want to check out my wattpad page - LuckyPenny123 where I have some other stories that AREN'T FANFICTION! I just really want some feedback; yes, even if it's mean!**

**And now for the story, just to clarify, each line of dots signifies a new memory; they take place throughout Rose's or any other red haired characters life. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not, contrary to popular belief, JK Rowling**

A Few Cups of Tea

The kettle sang on the hob; its whistle blaring through the peaceful quiet of the small flat and causing a red haired girl to come running in.

Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail with a scrap of midnight blue ribbon; the fronts falling out as she poured tea from the pot into a red spotty mug; adding milk and a teaspoon of sugar. Stirring it with the spoon she stared blankly out of the window, her mind lost in thought.

...

Exams. The stress levels were high and almost no students were seen without notes in their hands, ink-stained fingers and frustrated expressions.

The red haired girl stared angrily down at the scrap of paper in her hand, her eyebrows drawn together and her hair falling over her face. With a frustrated sigh she pulled the midnight blue ribbon out of her hair and re-tied it quickly. Her hands moving expertly and deftly to tie another bow.

A shadow fell over her form and she looked up to see a grey-eyed boy grinning down at her. He handed her a steaming polystyrene cup of tea.

"Milk, one sugar. Just how you like it."

...

"Hey-"

The red haired girl swiveled round, her hair spinning out. She smiled as she saw a grey-eyed boy chasing after her and stopped to wait. Self-consciously she straightened her skirt and touched her hair to check the midnight blue ribbon was still in place.

"Hey," he said, stopping beside her. Smiling shyly the girl responded with a quiet, "Hi."

"So, I was thinking, d'you maybe wanna - I mean, would you like - er... d'you wanna go get a cup of tea?"

A full smile blossomed over her face as she stared into his earnest grey eyes, "It depends, will there be milk and sugar?"

...

The cup of tea sat untouched on the coffee table; the recipient being too nervous to drink it. Instead she paced anxiously up and down the small room; her red hair falling long and softly down her back, a blue ribbon holding it in place.

She wore a long white dress and her gauzy veil lay on the chair ready to be put on.

Seeing the tea lying on the table she attempted to drink some but gave up as her stomach churned and knotted in nervous butterflies.

But an hour later, as she walked down the aisle, the familiar grey-eyes on a familiar man holding hers captive, she forgot her nerves in a sudden burst of excitement for the future.

...

Tears pricked at the red haired woman's eyes as she clicked the switch of the kettle on, desperate for the comfort of a hot cup of tea, milk and one sugar.

Absently her hand stroked her rounded stomach as she stuffed a warm buttered bran muffin in her mouth and took a gulp of the scalding tea.

Stupid pregnancy hormones and cravings.

...

Nursing a red mug of tea between her hands, her hair swept off her face with a midnight blue ribbon, the red haired woman smiled in delight as she watched her two-year old twin girl and boy play in the grass outside. Their delighted surprised laughs as they slid down the slide brought tears of joy to her eyes and she watched as they giggled and climbed the stairs to do it again and again.

Sipping her tea she smiled as she thought of how wonderful her life had turned out to be.

...

The subdued mother watched as her only children walked through the gates of the primary school, excited but nervous at the same time. Their first day of school.

Too sad to contemplate sitting at home by herself as she waited to pick them up again, her feet took her to her favourite coffee shop.

All she needed was a cup of tea.

...

The guests at the funeral were sad as you might expect but here and there you heard a delighted laugh or happy sigh escape them as they stumbled across the refreshment table.

There, sitting in neat rows, were brown paper cups full to the brim of steaming tea. Milk, one sugar.

And tied round each one was a single midnight blue ribbon.


End file.
